


Doyle’s Rules of Games

by jat_sapphire



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 19:51:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15226614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jat_sapphire/pseuds/jat_sapphire
Summary: Teasing at work: he wrote the book.





	Doyle’s Rules of Games

Some mornings, Ray showers, dries, and slicks up, watching his cheeks flush in the mirror, two fingers in his arse. He slides up the patched jeans, shoves the tube in his back pocket—well in, so the shape of it is clear when Bodie looks.

Bodie will look, climbing the stairs at HQ. If he touches, even the denim over the tube, Ray knows they’ll meet in the bog before the op, maybe during. If Bodie just quirks an eyebrow and purses a smile, they’ll wait. 

Any other date is broken. Knowing that is better than the sex, for Ray.


End file.
